Raids
Raids are fun activities to be enjoyed with other players, to defeat one common boss monster. Raids can be enjoyed as a family, or with any other player which you meet in Nosville. Every Raid consists of one leader, and teammates. Raids can be formed up to 15 players. The leader must prepare a seal in advance, to start a raid. The team must then go to the special map for each raid (eg. the chicken farm in Nosville to do the Chicken-King raid). The team must successfully reach the end of the Raid 'map' by clearing all the objectives. A winning raid will reward all players within the reccomended level rangewith a chest which gives a random reward. Raid Seal All Common Raids and Seasonal Raids must be opened using a special seal. This special seal must be held by the team leader to begin the raid. To obtain the raid seal, one may either buy one, or create one by completing a special quest. The Chicken-King and Namazayou seals are the easiest to obtain. To obtain the Chicken-King seal, the player must complete a special timespace (which appears to look like a "wanted" sign with a picture of the chicken king himself) outside the Chicken-Farm map in Nosville. Under completion, the player will recieve the seal. The same applies for namazayou, in which the special timespace appears on the moonlit rooftop (accessible through Nosville Meadows). Otherwise, a Raid time-space must be completed to recieve the other seals. The fragment of raid time-space may be found as a common drop by monsters of a similar level, or in the private shops. The player must then create a hidden time-space with the fragment and complete the mission. Some raid-time spaces require more than 2 raid missions in order to recieve the raid seal. Each raid has it's own seal. Setting up the Raid The raid seal cannot be used outside the general map field (ie. miniland or arena). Once you use the seal, you will become the adventure team's leader. Remember, you cannot use the seal if your level is not in the range of the seal's required level (Look below for the tables on required levels). The member list will appear to the right side of the game screen, and as you add more members (up to 15), the member names will appear here. As leader, your name will be displayed with blue letters in the member list. Just click on people and add them to the team by clicking the "Join adventure Team" option which appears by their name at the top. Players may only join one raid at a time, and cannot enter pvp arena while being in a team. Players who are in a raid will see they are in a raid, as a glowing circle will appear below them. Remember, if the leader disconnects, the raid dissolves and the seal will go to waste. Adventure Team An adventure team can be of up to 15 people, and can be recruited only by the team leader. As a team, they are like a party and can communicate via party chat. Once the team has entered the raid map, they can see eachothers HP and MP on the member list, as well as level. Members who are of a higher level than the reccomended level, are indicated in red. Members who are disconnected are automatically kicked off the raid team, and after the raid has begun, the team may lose one life. Members of a raid may not enter a Timespace, arena or any other special map, but the miniland is still accessible. Entering the raid map from the raid starting map The adventure team must all be at the raid starting point map to enter the raid map. The adventure team may be teleported there by the leader if the leader uses a special 'summon stone' which may be bought from Nosville. The adventure team must consist of at least 5 members to enter the raid map. Once ready, the leader must then stand on the special portal at the end of the raid starting map, and all other members at the starting map will automatically be also teleported in. Members who are not at the raid starting map will automatically be kicked from the team. Raid Map (Or adventure map) Once the leader has entered the portal with his/her team, the raid has officially begun. The timer at the bottom of the screen will begin, displaying the amount of time left until the team must complete the whole raid (including killing the boss). Successfuly completing the raid map opens the boss room. To complete the raid map, players must pull specified levers, and some special monsters (highlighted in red). The number of monsters killed and remaining is displayed at the top of the member list. At the bottom of the member list, some hearts will be displayed. These represent the amount of lives the team has (amount of times people may die). Usually, the same number of hearts will be given to the team as the number of members, but if there are higher levels, there will be less hearts. If all these hearts disappear, the raid fails. Another disadvantage raiders of a higher level have, is that they will not be rewarded with a prize for a successful raid. If any character dies during the raid, they will return to the starting point of the map, and are given the opportunity to catch up to the other raiders. The number of character's deaths will be displayed next to the character's name. Characters who log out will also lose a life for the team. If the leader is killed even once, the mission fails. The Boss Room The boss room is where players will reach once completing the raid map, and must kill the boss within the remaining time limit. When entering, it's best to enter as the whole team, with as many lives as possible, as the boss room is the most difficult of the whole raid. The boss's HP will appear at the top of the game screen, and usually, debuffs and other special effects are ineffective against the boss. If killing the boss is successful, many items will drop, including 2 summon stones. Players will then be rewarded with a raid treasure box, each treasure box with a rarity. Each death lowers the grade of rarity by 1. Types of Common Raids Seasonal Raids Family Raids In-Game Slang for Raid Names Although there are official names for each raid, in game, players may come across them differently. Many players infact don't know the official names for these raids. Here is an unofficial list of the raid names used by players: